<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Sunlight by PeachSSodaPop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035632">In The Sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop'>PeachSSodaPop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peach's Loz Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Link has been really lonely and he's very excited to be around Zelda again, POV Second Person, Post-Calamity Ganon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She‘s right there, next to you. She‘s sleeping still even as the sun has begun to rise. It turns her hair into rivers of gold and you can‘t help but stare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peach's Loz Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She‘s right there, next to you. She‘s sleeping still even as the sun has begun to rise. It turns her hair into rivers of gold and you can‘t help but stare. </p>
<p>It‘s been a week, it hasn‘t felt like a week. It‘s felt like a year, but also mere minutes. She‘s here and you can‘t quite believe it. You can‘t turn even though you‘re uncomfortable if you lose sight of her she might just disappear. She‘ll be back in the ruins of her home, fighting for a land that never believed in, that forgot her. You forgot her too.</p>
<p>The guilt lives within you like a parasite, she tries to tell you it‘s ok, it wasn‘t your fault, that you remember her now. It doesn‘t feel like enough. How could you forget her, and the tangents she went on about what she was studying that day, how you‘d cling to every word. With her every tiny variation in the cups of soil she had were the most interesting things you‘d ever heard because she liked it, and you like her.</p>
<p>She snores and it sounds like a choir to you because it means she‘s safe. She‘s safe, she‘s in the home you bought, she stayed up too late last night researching various items you still had in the slate. She’s safe, she is happy.</p>
<p>She‘s finally doing what she always wanted to do. She had tried to fight you on it at first. The sense of duty had only grown stronger, the need to correct all the wrongs she had placed on her own shoulders. Until you showed her how different the world is, told her of all you had done. You helped her take off the weight of the world she had put on herself like a coat, they fell to her ankles where they remain, but it’s a start. Rebuilding has been put off, planning needs to be done and for now, she can enjoy life.</p>
<p>She says feeling the sun on her skin is the most amazing feeling after those hundred years. You can‘t say you feel the same even though you can remember how good that felt. The most amazing feeling was the fluttering of your stomach when she smiled the grin from ear to ear on your face, knowing she was safe and happy. You‘ve never felt better, not in the months leading up to it and you‘re certain not a hundred years ago either.</p>
<p>She opens her eyes and you get lost in the shades of green as she stares back at you.</p>
<p>„Good morning,“ She says, her voice is a bit groggy.</p>
<p>„Good morning,“ You reply.</p>
<p>You lay there with her for a while before you finally manage to drag yourself from the warmth of the bed, breakfast has to be cooked.</p>
<p>Mornings are different with someone else, they‘re brighter, warmer, more lively. You never want to spend a morning alone again. You wish every morning could be like this, as you sit at the table with her and she talks about what she wants to do today. Next week you will leave the comfort of the home and begin a journey around Hyrule with her so she can meet the people of Hyrule. For now, though she can spend her days outside with you. You can tell her everything you learned on your journey and get your hands dirty with her. </p>
<p>You return home covered in mud, you‘ve been smiling so much your face hurts. You clean up, you make dinner, wish every day could be just like this one. You and her, however, have a different fate ahead of you, that you can be certain. You can also be certain that no matter what, with her hand in yours, you can make any day into these days. </p>
<p>It‘s the night before you head out with her, but you aren‘t sleeping despite how late it is. You‘re showing her the first Silent Princess you picked. Despite the months that had passed it still looked as fresh as it had that day. It got her excited and you‘re listening intently as she ponders about how the slate works. There will be less time for this when you travel so you treasure every moment, every word, every breath. </p>
<p>Traveling with her is better than any moment you spent traveling alone. You show her how to shield surf, her laughter as she flies down the hill warms you like sunlight. You swear she glows. Night comes and you chat by the fire and every night you spent out in these same wilds completely alone is worth it. You hand her a bowl of soup and one bowl turns to two, two to three and she’s laying her head in your lap and complimenting your cooking. </p>
<p>    “It’s somehow even better than it used to be,” She says, and you have to agree, these meals never tasted as good alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>